tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Niagara Newbies
This is the nineteenth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode everyone go to the Honeymoon Capital of the World and must find a way to go inside the waterfalls to find a secret cave behind the falls where a giant mutated black panther lives. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 11:14 AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK * Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 11:14 Dapi602 STO¸^P Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:15 AwesomeTD * ' : ""' 11:15 Lettucecow another episode? Lettucecow has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:15 AwesomeTD * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:15 AwesomeTD * ' : "We all went to the South Pole"' * ' : "To witness a Sierra elimination"' Lettucecow has joined the chat. 11:15 AwesomeTD * ' : "We also used Chef's new spaceplane"' 11:15 Dapi602 IM CRYING Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:16 Dapi602 LETTUE ELIMINATE ME 11:16 AwesomeTD * ' : "That can travel at 5,000 mph"' 11:16 Dapi602 FUCK YOU LETTUCE 11:16 Coolboy87 Dapi Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Coolboy87 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:16 AwesomeTD * ' : "So yeah, today we will all go to a place much hotter"' Dapi602 has joined the chat. Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 11:16 Dapi602 WHAT COOLBOY 11:16 AwesomeTD * ' : "Well not as hot"' Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:16 AwesomeTD * ' : "But still not as cold as the South Pole"' * ' : "So guess where that place is?"' * ' : "That's right!"' 11:17 Dapi602 * : eh mexico Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "ONTARIO"' * ' : "Back in Canada"' Lettucecow has left the chat. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "So yeah, who is ready to roleplay?"' * ' : "Let's start right now"' * ' : "On Total"' 11:17 WhatZoeyhasfans * Y not 11:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "Drama"' WhatZoeyhasfans has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:17 AwesomeTD * ' : "ROLEPLAY! :D "' ... OKAY YOU CAN TALK 11:18 TrueCobalion * : I see a maple leaf! And its red, and covered in water, and its so pretty!!! 11:18 Glenn31 Dapi, you can't talk during recap! 11:18 The Villainous Vulture * So, Ontario huh? 11:18 TrueCobalion * : I love this leaf! :P Lettucecow has joined the chat. 11:18 Lettucecow super chat lag :/ 11:18 The Villainous Vulture * Thought you'd do better Chris 11:18 Coolboy87 * :Back in Canada 11:18 TDfan10 * OMZ its like China 11:18 TrueCobalion * : My hair also smells. D: 11:19 Lettucecow * we're in canda again? Cool! 11:19 Glenn31 (If anyone's missing I can sub for a bit?.png|25px]] 11:19 The Villainous Vulture * *In loser class* How ya doing Dawn? Mistress9 has joined the chat. WhatZoeyhasfans has joined the chat. 11:19 Lettucecow * I like maple syrup! 11:19 TrueCobalion * : Me too Owen! 11:19 The Villainous Vulture * Don't have to onvince me Owen 11:19 WhatZoeyhasfans * Duncan Dawn is my firend back off 11:19 The Villainous Vulture * She's my friend too...? 11:19 TDfan10 * good 11:19 Reelbigfishfan500 * maple like syrup??? 11:19 WhatZoeyhasfans * Your girlfirend? 11:20 The Villainous Vulture * No, she's Cody's girlfrined girlfriend* 11:20 TrueCobalion * : I really ignored jalapeno. 11:20 Dapi602 AWESOMETD PM 11:20 WhatZoeyhasfans * Then ur dating Dakota :O 11:20 TDfan10 * yeah 11:20 Coolboy87 * : jalapeno..? 11:20 The Villainous Vulture * I'm not dating anyone 11:20 WhatZoeyhasfans * Conf. duncan is such a player 11:20 TrueCobalion * : Umm, I ain't dating Alejandro 11:21 AwesomeTD * PLANE LANDS IN NIAGARA FALLS * 11:21 WhatZoeyhasfans * who would be stupid engoue to date Duncan 11:21 TrueCobalion * : And he is already gone :P 11:21 TDfan10 * YAY! 11:21 AwesomeTD * ' : "Welcome guys"' 11:21 Dapi602 AWESOMETD PM 11:21 AwesomeTD * ' : "To the Honeymoon capital of the world"' 11:21 TrueCobalion * : *washes hair in water* Its so clean and sparkly! :D 11:21 AwesomeTD * ' : "In here we will all get wet"' 11:21 The Villainous Vulture * *Pushes Dakota in* 11:21 AwesomeTD * ' : "Really wet"' 11:21 Coolboy87 * Honeymoon capital! 11:21 TrueCobalion * : Wee 11:21 WhatZoeyhasfans * Duncan like you will ever have AN HONNYMOON 11:21 Lettucecow * *conf* Wonder when we'll merge... 11:22 The Villainous Vulture * I don't really care 11:22 WhatZoeyhasfans * beth are we still BFFF's? 11:22 Dapi602 MAN THIS RP SUCKS 11:22 AwesomeTD * ' : "So first person on the backside of the waterfall wins for their team"' Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:22 AwesomeTD * ' : "So go! :D "' 11:22 TrueCobalion * : Imagine if it was honey. made out of moons or moons made out of honey LP 11:22 TDfan10 * conf* I wish Cody was here so we could enjoy this together :( 11:22 Glenn31 How old is Dapi exactly? XD Dapi602 has joined the chat. 11:22 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also SING :D "' Glenn31 has been kicked by Dapi602. 11:22 TrueCobalion * : Thanks for the headstart Duncan! * THE ROMANTIC FALLS!!! * 11:22 WhatZoeyhasfans * * Duncan never used his soap. 11:22 TDfan10 * * This time Im gonna win this challenge * Glenn31 has joined the chat. 11:23 The Villainous Vulture * * What ever you say Dakota! * *Pulls Dakota back* 11:23 TrueCobalion * : * Swimming in the romantic falls with my best friend * ! * 11:23 Dapi602 im too sad to sign 11:23 AwesomeTD * DO NOT GODPLAY OR YOU GET KICKED * 11:23 WhatZoeyhasfans * * He is also ugly * 11:23 Reelbigfishfan500 * * la la la siiiiiing siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing * 11:23 TDfan10 * gets close to the backside put is pulled under by a beaver* 11:23 The Villainous Vulture * *Riding on Owen's back* 11:23 Dapi602 ;( 11:23 The Villainous Vulture * Thanks for the ride Owen! * 11:23 Lettucecow * Get off me scott! 11:23 TrueCobalion * : *grabs Dawn's hand* * I will help for a friend! * 11:24 Dapi602 awesomeTD i want to talk 11:24 WhatZoeyhasfans * * he has tiny legs Glenn31 has left the chat. 11:24 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay you can stop singing"' 11:24 Dapi602 AWESOMETD PM 11:24 AwesomeTD * ' : "Just make it to those waterfalls"' 11:24 The Villainous Vulture * Shut up Courtney we have a challenge to win 11:24 TrueCobalion * : *pulls Dawn up* 11:24 TDfan10 * * THX DAKOTA YOUR A GOOD FRIEND * 11:24 TrueCobalion * : Now lets go! 11:24 Reelbigfishfan500 * owen can I catch a ride 11:24 TDfan10 * swims* 11:24 TrueCobalion * : *swiims* 11:24 Dapi602 * : hey guys ! 11:24 The Villainous Vulture * Get your own fat boat Lindsay 11:24 Dapi602 AWESOMETD PM 11:24 Coolboy87 * * make it to those waterfalls * *swims* 11:24 Dapi602 AWESOME P PLEASE 11:24 AwesomeTD * ' : "You might need boats to get there"' 11:25 Lettucecow * Why is everyone riding on owen? 11:25 TrueCobalion * : Boats? 11:25 The Villainous Vulture * Because, It beats swimming 11:25 Reelbigfishfan500 * pushes scott shut the fuck up scott my boat 11:25 WhatZoeyhasfans * I hate boats 11:25 TDfan10 * hijacks a boat* COME ON DAKPOTA! 11:25 TrueCobalion * : *gets on Dawn's boat* 11:25 TDfan10 *Dakota 11:25 The Villainous Vulture * *Punches Lindsays throat* Nope, my boat 11:25 TrueCobalion * : WEEEE! 11:25 TDfan10 * drives* 11:25 The Villainous Vulture * *Jumps off Owen to get a headstart 11:25 Reelbigfishfan500 * kicks him where the sun doesnt shine off owen* 11:25 The Villainous Vulture TD they arn't real boats 11:26 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the boats are now canoes"' 11:26 WhatZoeyhasfans * *falls on top of Duncan and kisses him 11:26 Lettucecow * Lets go guys! 11:26 The Villainous Vulture we're talking about Owen xD 11:26 TrueCobalion * : PADDLE! *paddles Oar* 11:26 Dapi602 * : hey tyler 11:26 AwesomeTD * ' : "Owen is now a speedboat :P "' 11:26 The Villainous Vulture No Zoey, we're in the water, how does that work 11:26 TrueCobalion * : D: 11:26 Reelbigfishfan500 * owen faster 11:26 WhatZoeyhasfans * I'm so sorry duncan 11:26 TDfan10 * gets to backside of falls but its a rock which makes them fly over into the falls* 11:26 Coolboy87 * : *gets on speedboat boat* 11:26 Lettucecow * everyone wants to ride me! 11:26 TrueCobalion * : AHHHH! 11:26 Reelbigfishfan500 * NOW 11:26 TDfan10 * aahhhh! 11:26 The Villainous Vulture * *Gets on Owen and punches his face* FASTER! 11:26 WhatZoeyhasfans * *jumps on Owen 11:26 TrueCobalion * : *holds Dawns hands* Friends. 11:27 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay are we at the falls?"' 11:27 Lettucecow * ow... 11:27 TDfan10 * friends! 11:27 WhatZoeyhasfans * DUncan stop your being mean 11:27 TDfan10 * yes 11:27 AwesomeTD * ' : "Are we there yet?"' 11:27 Reelbigfishfan500 * my fat boat get the fuck off bitch 11:27 The Villainous Vulture * I am! 11:27 TrueCobalion * : I don't know how we are doing, but I see Chris! 11:27 Coolboy87 * at the falls 11:27 The Villainous Vulture * Shut up Courtney 11:27 TDfan10 * yes! *is unconsious* 11:27 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay I'm waiting"' 11:27 The Villainous Vulture * I'm here Chris 11:27 TrueCobalion * : *dives into nearby pool* 11:27 TDfan10 * IM HERE! 11:27 WhatZoeyhasfans * You shut up asshole 11:27 AwesomeTD * ' : "SCOTT WINS"' 11:27 Lettucecow * Here chris! 11:27 Dapi602 * : *whoooohooo* IM HERE 11:27 TrueCobalion * : Dang! 11:27 AwesomeTD * ' : "Popular Peeps win"' 11:27 The Villainous Vulture * That's what y'all get for taking the boat 11:27 Lettucecow * Awww 11:27 Dapi602 * yes 11:27 WhatZoeyhasfans * you need to learn respect 11:27 TrueCobalion * : Well, we made it together. :.png|25px]] 11:27 TDfan10 * wudsija! 11:28 Reelbigfishfan500 * yay good job * 11:28 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay now that we are on the backside of the waterfall, in here there is a cave"' 11:28 The Villainous Vulture * How about, no, Courtney 11:28 TrueCobalion * : A cave? 11:28 The Villainous Vulture * ok... 11:28 TDfan10 * cab 11:28 AwesomeTD * ' : "Now the losing team cus go inside the game"' 11:28 WhatZoeyhasfans * What why? 11:28 TrueCobalion * : *goes in cave with Dawn* 11:28 AwesomeTD * ' : "The Underdogs must go find the skull of the Black Panther"' 11:28 WhatZoeyhasfans * You know what bye duncan 11:28 TDfan10 * runs to find skull* 11:28 AwesomeTD * ' : "First Dog to bring me that skull wins Immunity"' 11:28 TrueCobalion * : Lets find the skull together 11:29 TDfan10 * ok 11:29 The Villainous Vulture * Bye CIT 11:29 WhatZoeyhasfans * *walks with Dakota can I Join? 11:29 AwesomeTD * ' : "Peeps you can relax"' 11:29 Dapi602 * : ok 11:29 The Villainous Vulture * Cool... 11:29 AwesomeTD * ' : "You guys already won the challange"' 11:29 WhatZoeyhasfans * conf. What do people see in him 11:29 TDfan10 * finds bones* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 11:29 Dapi602 im so sad that lettuce eliminate me 11:29 TrueCobalion * : *trips on something* 11:29 The Villainous Vulture Shut up about it Dapi, he was playing the game 11:29 TrueCobalion * : Lemme check, *makes fingers goes through eyeholes* 11:29 The Villainous Vulture plus you eliminated him 11:30 AwesomeTD It's called revenge 11:30 Mistress9 shaking* 11:30 TDfan10 * Dakota look its an immunity idol get it! 11:30 TrueCobalion * : Aha! Dawn I found something! 11:30 WhatZoeyhasfans * I think I see something. 11:30 Dapi602 IT WAS DAKOTA PLAN NOT MINE 11:30 TrueCobalion * : *stuffs idol in pocket* 11:30 WhatZoeyhasfans * I think Dakota should get iy *it 11:30 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay did you guys find the Panther yet?"' 11:30 The Villainous Vulture It doesn't matter, you still voted for him 11:30 Dapi602 THATS DAKOTA FAULT IF SIERRA IS ELIMINATED 11:30 Coolboy87 * the Panther 11:30 TrueCobalion * : I found another thing 11:30 Mistress9 SHUT THE FUCK UP 11:30 WhatZoeyhasfans * *finds Panther 11:30 TrueCobalion * : Its a panther. 11:30 TDfan10 * finds skull* here Zoey Mistress9 has been banned by Dapi602* . AwesomeTD has ended the Chat ban for Mistress9. 11:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "Watch out! There is a REAL ALIVE black panthere in these caves :P "' 11:31 WhatZoeyhasfans * Thanks 11:31 TDfan10 * now get it bavck to Chris 11:31 TrueCobalion * : Lets go get it out together! 11:31 Dapi602 no swear 11:31 WhatZoeyhasfans * Let's go return our stuff 11:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay where is my skull?"' 11:31 TDfan10 * ok 11:31 TrueCobalion * : *tags along with Dawn and Zoey* 11:31 Lettucecow dapi stop going mad with power and immaturity Mistress9 has joined the chat. 11:31 Dapi602 * : ah the spa is so cool ! 11:31 Lettucecow and swearing is allowed here 11:31 WhatZoeyhasfans * *gives skull to Chris 11:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "ZOEY WINS"' 11:31 Coolboy87 * *finds Panther* 11:31 TrueCobalion * : We helped? 11:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "Zoey now has immunity"' 11:31 TDfan10 * YAY! 11:31 TrueCobalion * : and yay? 11:31 The Villainous Vulture * Good luck Dawn 11:31 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys that's it"' 11:31 Lettucecow * Aw 11:31 Dapi602 thats unfair im really mad 11:32 WhatZoeyhasfans * Thanks guys 11:32 TrueCobalion * : :.png|25px]] 11:32 AwesomeTD * ' : "Back to the plane we go"' 11:32 Lettucecow not unfair 11:32 Dapi602 im mad and sad 11:32 TrueCobalion * : *goes to plane with Dawn and Zoey* 11:32 WhatZoeyhasfans * *gets in plane with Duncan 11:32 Lettucecow stop whining 11:32 Mistress9 *rolling eyes 11:32 Lettucecow if only for a minute 11:32 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY! DO NOT TALK! * 11:32 TDfan10 * Dakota im glad you have the idol! Now..... oh no Im not safe TDfan10 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 11:32 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys"' * ' : "Welcome back"' * ' : "As you can see the Popular Peeps won again"' * ' : "and the Ultimate Underdogs lost"' * ' : "But Zoey has immunity"' TDfan10 has joined the chat. 11:33 AwesomeTD * ' : "So no one vote for her"' * ' : "So yeah, Dogs, vote!"' ... YOU CAN TALK 11:33 The Villainous Vulture * Good luck Dawn 11:33 TDfan10 * thx Duncan? 11:33 TrueCobalion * : _____ has to go 11:33 WhatZoeyhasfans * Duncan no good luck to me? 11:34 TDfan10 * on pm or out here 11:34 The Villainous Vulture * You hated me last season 11:34 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay so far 4 votes for Ezekiel"' 11:34 WhatZoeyhasfans * SO WHAT ? 11:34 The Villainous Vulture * So, why would I wish you luck? 11:34 Dapi602 i quit this wiki maybe because everyone think im a problem 11:34 AwesomeTD * ' : "5 votes for Ezekiel"' Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 has joined the chat. 11:34 WhatZoeyhasfans * Because you like me don't you? 11:34 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then Ezekiel is out!"' Mistress9 has been kicked by Dapi602. 11:35 TDfan10 * bye Zeke 11:35 The Villainous Vulture * Basically yea 11:35 TrueCobalion * : Bye Zekey Mistress9 has joined the chat. 11:35 AwesomeTD * ' : "It was a unanimous vote"' 11:35 The Villainous Vulture * Sorry Zeke, guess you won't beat me after all 11:35 WhatZoeyhasfans * I kind of like you to 11:35 Lettucecow stop kicking people dapi Coolboy87 has left the chat. Heonzo100x has joined the chat. 11:35 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also, we are low on members"' 11:35 Dapi602 mistress said me bad words 11:35 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Cody is back :D "' 11:35 The Villainous Vulture * Grrr, Cody... 11:35 TrueCobalion * : Hi Cody! :.png|25px]] 11:35 Dapi602 oh no i wanna get eliminated 11:35 WhatZoeyhasfans * OMG 11:36 TrueCobalion * : *hugs Cody* Welcome back! 11:36 TDfan10 * conf* Cody! 11:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also Sierra is back :D "' 11:36 TDfan10 * :O 11:36 WhatZoeyhasfans * *hugs duncan 11:36 TrueCobalion * : Okay? 11:36 Dapi602 I quit the wiki im a big problem in this wiki 11:36 WhatZoeyhasfans (to many returns.png|25px]] 11:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Welcome back Cody and Sierra"' 11:36 Mistress9 omg no your not'Total Drama' Awesome! 11:36 Dapi602 and everybody and me 11:36 TDfan10 * kisses Cody* 11:36 AwesomeTD Dapi are you Sierra or not? 11:36 Dapi602 * : hey im sorry cody it was my robot yes i sierra 11:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then"' 11:36 Dapi602 ys m sierra 11:36 Reelbigfishfan500 g2g 11:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "I guess we are good"' 11:36 Lettucecow massive chat lag 11:36 Reelbigfishfan500 brb 11:36 AwesomeTD * ' : "Also I'm tired"' 11:37 The Villainous Vulture Hey, you think we'll be done by 4:00? 11:37 AwesomeTD * ' : "So next episode will be hosted by Chef?"' 11:37 Dapi602 yes but cody ant revenge on me an i will get elminated * ' sure i lke trains !' 11:37 AwesomeTD * ' : "So yeah, CHRIS OUT! :D "' Glenn31 has joined the chat. 11:37 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * 11:37 The Villainous Vulture What team is Cody on? 11:37 Dapi602 * ' : bye chris *pushe chris out of the plane8' 11:37 Lettucecow underdogs 11:37